This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Transcription factors have a variety of complex informatics aspects. In living cells, these proteins are at the endpoint of signaling pathways and transduce extracellular information to the transcription machinery in the nucleus. TFs are among the largest families of proteins encoded by an organism's genome, and thus constitute an important part of gene regulation biology. Managing transcription factor information also offers a variety of challenges which can be addressed by existing database and bioinformatics methods and technologies, as well as those in development. This activity builds on previous work with TFD (Transcription Factors Database), initially organized as a relational database, and technologies to improve database contents as well as to perform computational analyses using information in this database.